


Taking a Nap

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, in other words, nakatsu flufffff, naps, with bandmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Nakai blinked at him innocently. "What, don't you trust me?" He smiled as an idea struck him. "Here," he said, climbing on top of Tsuyoshi before he could protest. "I'll take a nap with you. That way you'll know exactly where I am."(Set in 1999/2000. Nakai takes a nap with Tsuyoshi and sorts some things out.)





	

Nakai arrived at the filming studio early to find Tsuyoshi stretched out on the breakroom couch. "Hey." He pushed his bandmate's legs over, wedging himself onto the couch. Tsuyoshi yawned, rubbing his face.

"Been here for an hour already," he explained. "Filming for another skit." He yawned again, and Nakai found himself yawning in response. "Thought I'd take a nap but you're here now."

"Mm." Nakai patted Tsuyoshi's knee, distracted by the way his bandmate's hair stuck out at various angles. "Take one anyway."

Tsuyoshi wrinkled his nose. "You'll probably set up some kind of prank while I'm asleep."

Nakai blinked at him innocently. "What, don't you trust me?" He smiled as an idea struck him. "Here," he said, climbing on top of Tsuyoshi before he could protest. "I'll take a nap with you. That way you'll know exactly where I am."

"Eh...?" Tsuyoshi glanced at the door uneasily. "What if someone comes in?"

"You can pretend that I'm actually just a very large cat," Nakai replied, resting his head on Tsuyoshi's chest. His bandmate's soft laughter rumbled under his ear.

"A very weird-looking cat," Tsuyoshi murmured, his eyes already falling shut. He yawned, one hand settling comfortably on Nakai's lower back. Within moments he was sound asleep, the rise and fall of his chest slowing to a steady rhythm under Nakai's cheek.

He was a bit surprised Tsuyoshi hadn't pushed him off, especially in such a public place. Not that Nakai was one to move fast, but the younger man still seemed so uncertain months after he'd accepted Nakai's confession. There was a lot to think about, he supposed-- like how much they wanted to do and whether to tell the others and of course the whole idea of being with another guy in the first place...

Nakai had just dozed off himself when the door opened. Kimura came striding into the room, pulling off his hat and sunglasses, and stopped halfway at the sight of his bandmates. Nakai tossed a sleepy wave at him.

Kimura hesitated, staring at them. "Should I--" His gaze flicked from Tsuyoshi's sleeping face to Nakai's peaceful expression, and he seemed to come to a decision. He shut the door quietly and unslung his bag, sinking down onto the couch across from them.

"Hey," Nakai whispered.

"Hey," Kimura whispered back. His lips moved uncertainly, as if trying to form the beginning of a sentence he wasn't sure how to finish. He watched as Nakai's head rose and fell with Tsuyoshi's breathing. "...You really _do_ like him."

Nakai smiled lazily, though his heart was racing under Kimura's scrutiny. He pressed his cheek against Tsuyoshi's chest defiantly, suddenly feeling as though he was shielding his bandmate with his body. "Yeah."

Kimura's eyes traveled to where Tsuyoshi's hand rested on Nakai's lower back. "And he likes you," he whispered, almost in wonder. Nakai lifted his head to look at Tsuyoshi's sleeping face. His bandmate's head had fallen to one side, and from that angle it looked as if he was smiling faintly.

"Yeah," he breathed. He still couldn't quite believe it himself.

Kimura looked down at his hands, fidgeting with the strap of his bag. A mischievous smile suddenly pulled across his mouth, reminding Nakai of the boy he'd known in high school. "Have you guys had sex yet?"

Nakai stared at his bandmate for a bewildered moment, and finally grinned. If Kimura could ask a question like that then everything was probably going to be okay. " _No_."

Kimura pretended to slide off the couch in exaggerated surprise. " _Seriously_?" he whispered incredulously. "I thought you had _months_ ago." They both covered their mouths, trying to stifle their giggles.

Tsuyoshi woke several minutes later, his breathing gradually changing under Nakai's ear. His hand shifted, and he opened his eyes to see Nakai smiling contently at him. "Good morning," Nakai greeted cheerfully.

"'Morning." Tsuyoshi returned the smile, propping himself up with one elbow. Nakai stretched forward to kiss him, taking advantage of his half-awake state, and felt Tsuyoshi's fingers curl tentatively on his back in response. It was a promising sign.

"'Morning," Kimura chimed in from other sofa, and Tsuyoshi broke away. He struggled to sit up under Nakai's weight, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Kimura--?" He glanced desperately at Nakai.

Kimura looked up from his script, as if he hadn't been watching them out of the corner of his eye. "It's fine, Tsuyoshi." Tsuyoshi swallowed; Nakai could feel the younger man's heart racing under his hands. Kimura glanced back down, writing something in his script. "I dunno, though, I think you could totally do better than that loser yankee there."

"Hey!" Nakai wrapped an arm around Tsuyoshi's shoulders. "Mine," he said, sticking his tongue out at Kimura. Tsuyoshi poked him in the side. "You knew he was there," he accused.

"We talked," Nakai said breezily, poking him back. "Better than me pulling another prank, right?" He felt Tsuyoshi's hand move on his back, and that was all the warning he got before he was being tickled within an inch of his life.

"I'm never taking a nap with you again," Tsuyoshi declared, finishing with a throw pillow in Nakai's face for good measure. He was smiling, though, and when Nakai caught his eye he blushed and looked away, reaching for his bag in the pretense of having something to work on.

Kimura approved, and Tsuyoshi was a little bit closer to accepting things himself. So far, Nakai thought, it was the most productive nap he'd ever taken.


End file.
